One Night
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: "Do you really like girls?" Alejandro whispered seductively, looking deeply into Tyler's brown eyes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series

**Summary: **"Do you _really _like girls?" Alejandro whispered seductively, looking deeply into Tyler's brown eyes.

**Pairings: **Alejandro/Tyler, _very_ slight mention of Tyler/Lindsay

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possibly OOCness

I got inspired by a fanart of Alejandro and Tyler on DeviantART, made by a girl named ayOObrix3, and decided to write a story of them since I love this pairing. Where does this take place? Use your imagination for it.

* * *

><p>The Total Drama Jumbo Jet are flying while the stars are shining brightly on the dark sky. All the contestants are sleeping except from one person.<p>

Alejandro.

He was thinking of something. He glanced at the sleeping Tyler, who was resting beside him. He smirked when he saw him. The clumsy jock looks cute when he's sleeping. He have a special thing in his mind for him.

Alejandro put his hand on Tyler's shoulder and shook him gently to wake him up. Though he was reluctant at first, Tyler managed to give in and woke up. He groaned a bit and opened his eyes. He glanced at Alejandro. "Hey Al, what's-" before he could ask further, Alejandro put his hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Quiet, my friend. You don't want to disturb the others in their sleep, do you?" he whispered, smiling softly at him.

"Sorry." Tyler whispered back, smiling sheepishly. "So, why did you wake me up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of something." Alejandro told him. Tyler got curious. "Thinking of what?" he asked him. When he didn't get an answer immediately, he thought it was going to be the awkward kind of silence until Alejandro leaned to him.

"I can't tell you here. Someone might hear us. Meet me at the cargo hold and I will tell you." he whispered to him before he got off the seat. Tyler wasn't certain why but when Alejandro whispered to him, it was like his voice was...seductive.

It was probably just his imagination since he just woke up.

Alejandro turned to Tyler, waiting for him to join him. "Are you coming?" he asked him. Tyler nodded, got off the seat and went with him.

* * *

><p>Tyler looked around. He is in the cargo hold but couldn't find Alejandro. It was too dark to see where he could be. The Spaniard went ahead and entered the cargo hold before him. When Tyler entered the cargo hold, he couldn't see where he is.<p>

"Alejandro, where are you?" Tyler called out, looking for the other boy. "I can't see you in the dark. If you can hear me, then tell me."

Unaware to him, a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. The jock screamed until another hand covered his mouth to silence him. "Quiet, you will just wake up the others." a voice spoke. Tyler could swore he know the voice. He saw it was Alejandro, who moved his hand away from Tyler's mouth.

The jock was relieved to see it was him. "Phew. Dude, you sure scared me."

"I know and I want to apologize for it. It wasn't my intention to scare you." Alejandro apologized to him.

"So...what is it that you want to tell me?" Tyler asked him. Instead of receiving an answer, Alejandro smirked at him. He grabbed him and pinned him against some boxes. This action surprised Tyler. He stared at him. "What are you doing, bro?"

He is getting nervous. Alejandro was _way _too close. What was he going to do?

"I was thinking about...you." the Spaniard admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. I cannot help myself. There is no way I can resist you. It's no wonder Lindsay likes you." Alejandro told him. He grabbed gently one of Tyler's hand, still gazing into his eyes. The jock is shy to admit it but he liked the other boy's touch – and he have pretty eyes too.

"I have a question for you, Tyler."

"What is it?"

Alejandro still smirked and brought his hand to Tyler's face, getting a firm but soft grip on his chin. He pulled Tyler's face closer to his, causing the jock to blush. He could try to push the slightly taller male off him but for some reason, Tyler didn't feel the need for it.

"Do you _really _like girls?" Alejandro whispered seductively, looking deeply into Tyler's brown eyes.

The question made Tyler blush harder. He didn't know how he should react. No one have ever asked him that kind of question before. He looked shyly at Alejandro. He didn't know what he should say, he was completely speechless.

The Spaniard chuckled. "You are so cute when you blush. Perhaps can this help you with the question." he said before he planted a kiss on the jock's lips. Tyler was shocked and his eyes widened, though he didn't try to push the other away. The kiss...it was so passionate.

Tyler closed his eyes and kissed back. He loved Lindsay but...he enjoyed the kiss too. When they broke apart, Tyler panted heavily and his face was red. Alejandro seemed amused by the slightly smaller boy's reaction.

"Let's go back to the others." he suggested. Tyler nodded and without a word, they left the cargo hold.

* * *

><p>"Tyler. Tyler, wake up."<p>

The jock felt someone was shaking him. He stirred and opened his eyes, seeing it was Noah. He looked like he was suspicious of something. "Would you like to explain me why you are resting your head on his lap?" he asked him. Tyler didn't understand the question until he realized his head was on Alejandro's lap.

He blushed and sat up quickly. Alejandro smiled at him like it didn't bother him. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" he asked him. Tyler was still blushing but nodded.

The moment that happened between them last night...did it really happen or was it just a dream? The kiss did feel real. But if it really was a dream, why would he dream about kissing Alejandro? He is straight...right?

After he thought this through, he decided it didn't matter and smiled to himself. _Maybe being into boys too isn't so bad._


End file.
